In general, conventional techniques exist to provide computer users network access. For example, a retail business environment such as a coffee shop can provide free WiFi™ access to its customers. In general, to use the free WiFi™ access provided by a retailer, users operate their respective communication devices to learn of available one or more WiFi™ access points in the area. The customers then select a corresponding WiFi™ access point with which to establish a wireless communication link. While in the domain operated by the retailer, and via communications through the selected WiFi™ access point over the established wireless communication link, a respective communication device is able to retrieve and transmit data to a remote network such as the Internet.
In certain instances, WiFi™ network access is contingent upon purchase of services as opposed to being free in a particular area. For example, an organization such as a hotel may provide WiFi™ access as a perk to its customers. In a similar manner as discussed above, a respective computer user in the hotel can select a corresponding WiFi™ access point in which to establish a corresponding wireless connection. However, to use the WiFi™ access point provided by the hotel, the organization (hotel) typically requires that the computer user provide information such as special passcode, password, etc., (as provided at hotel check-in) prior to granting a user access to the WiFi™ access point. This authentication of users in the hotel environment restricts use of the hotel's WiFi™ access point to hotel customers and prevents inhabitants in nearby buildings or public areas from using the hotel's WiFi™ services.
Typically, a cable network service provider owns and operates a corresponding hardwired communication link between the hotel's WiFi™ access point and the Internet. In many instances, the hotel pays a fee to the cable network service provider for use of data services over the hardwired communication link. The service provider may even provide the hardware and corresponding software to implement the WiFi™ access point at the hotel.